Nineteen monkeys with experimentally induced leprosy have been sacrificed and are available for evaluation. The hands and feet of each animal are being evaluated for the presence of arthropathy related to the Hansen's bacillus. Tissues from eight new cases of experimental leprosy have been collected for future evaluation. When 40 cases have been collected, evaluation of neuropathic arthropathy will be initiated.